


We’re just friends who happen to live together. Platonically. In separate bedrooms

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Clexa Week, F/F, Modern AU, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Roommates AU where Clarke and Lexa live in the same apartment and have been for the past two years. There's clearly something there with them but well, denial's strong. Raven and Octavia have no chill when it comes to "clexa" and this fic is just some things Clarke and Lexa deal with when living together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than i expected but oh well i think its decent. There's also a little Social Media Edit thing i made for them if you wanna check it out here http://k17l53.tumblr.com/post/157825940665/clexa-week-day-2-roommateswere-just-friends

“Would it kill you to buy some snacks like chips or candy bars?” Clarke asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Lexa was currently working out. “And isn’t it too late to be working out? It’s past ten.”

 

“One,” Lexa started, speaking between push-ups. “It wouldn’t kill me, probably” Down, back up, “But it _would_ ,” Down and up, “Kill my abs.” Another rep, “And two,” She didn’t reply until she was finished this time, and Clarke sat down on the couch next to her before Lexa let her knees drop to the ground as she took a breath, “I was stuck at work all day, I didn’t get the chance to go to the gym.”

 

“Well, no one said you have to eat them.” Clarke replied. “But I can’t live on yogurt and granola bars.” She made a small disgusted face, causing Lexa to let out a small laugh as she moved to lie down on her back. “Honestly, they don’t even taste like food.”

 

“You get used to it,” Lexa replied, still catching her breath before moving on to the next exercise. “Then it actually tastes pretty good. Especially if you put the granola _in_ the yogurt.” Clarke didn’t seem entirely convinced. “It’s worth it though, right?” Lexa nodded slightly, motioning towards her exposed stomach and the perfectly toned abs.

 

About a second past before Lexa looked up at Clarke when she didn’t reply. “Clarke.” She said sharply, bringing her out of her thoughts. “You’re staring.”

 

“You decided to workout like that, it’s not my fault for staring.” She shrugged, standing up again; Lexa in just her sports bra and shorts were very distracting and Clarke has never tried to hide that. “It’s Friday though,” Clarke added as she walked towards her bedroom, “Do you really want to spend the night working out?”

 

“Uh,” Lexa thought about it for a moment, “Yes…?” She answered. “I don’t have anything else to do so…”

 

“I told you I was going out with Octavia and Raven,” Clarke reminded her. “And I also told you, you could join us if you wanted.”

 

Lexa looked a little confused, stopping mid sit-up. “You did…?” She asked hesitantly. “I literally don’t remember…”

 

“Right before you got called into work today,” Clarke told her, “Now finish up and shower, you’re going out.”

 

After that, it wasn’t long before Lexa was walking over to her friends with two drinks in her hands, one for herself and the other for Clarke. She was tired after work today, she was probably at the station for over 12 hours today; but getting out of the house still seemed like a good idea, and after today’s case, Lexa could really use a drink – maybe a couple.

 

“Where’s Clarke?” Lexa asked Lincoln as she finally reached the table, noting it was almost entirely empty. “Where’s _everyone_ actually?”

 

“Dance floor.” Lincoln replied with a nod. “I think your girl’s out to get mine.” He said to Lexa as he spotted Clarke and Octavia dancing together.

 

“She’s not _my girl_.” Lexa shot him a look. “We just live in the same apartment.” She reminded. “It’s been two years, do you guys _still_ think there’s more to it than just that?”

 

“Uhh…” Lincoln pretended to think for a moment. “Yes.”

 

The night seemed to pass pretty quickly, not that Lexa’s complaining; she just stuck to staying with Lincoln and having a few drinks, knowing Lincoln was the designated driver for the night. Maybe she had one too many because Lexa _just_ remembers meeting a cute blonde at the bar when she got up to get another drink. She’s not entirely sure what happened after that but they talked for a while and eventually ended up back at the apartment – she most definitely did not go back with Lincoln and the girls.

 

Waking up the next morning, Lexa found herself naked and blissfully sore from the past night, tangled under the covers with the stranger from the bar. A small smile broke out on her face, soft and barely there as she tried to remember the last time she let herself loose enough for something like this to happen. _Let’s just say it’s been a while_ , Lexa shook her head at herself as she carefully slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake up the blonde next to her.

 

“So…” Lexa heard Clarke as she walked up to the kitchen in a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. “Who’s the cutie you brought back home last night?”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa gave her an unimpressed look at the use of the word _cutie_. “ _Cutie_ just sounds weird.” She shook her head. “And…” Lexa started, wanting to answer Clarke’s question but let her head fall to one side instead as she spoke, “I don’t really know…”

 

Clarke let out a small, excited gasp as her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “It’s not everyday I get to see Lexa Woods bring home a stranger.” She said to her. “And then not even know her name the next morning.”

 

“What can I say?” She started, turning the coffee machine on. “It’s been a while since I went out.”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded. “Too long.” She paused, walking over to the cupboard with the mugs and opening it before bringing out three mugs. “You look like you had a good night,” Clarke added as she set them down next to the coffee machine. “How are you not hung over though?”

 

Lexa only shrugged, “I don’t get hangovers…?” She offered. “This isn’t the first time.”

 

“Yeah, but how is that fair?” Clarke asked, taking a step closer to Lexa without realizing it. “My head is killing me and you had way more to drink than I did.” She told her, her voice a little quieter as she realized for the first time how close to Lexa she was standing.

 

“You’re tired,” Lexa stated with a sympathetic smile.

 

Clarke let her head fall of Lexa’s shoulder, resting her forehead against her. “I am.” She whined. “And I wanna go back to bed.”

 

“Then why are you up…?” Lexa asked slowly, tilting her head slightly to lean her cheek against Clarke’s head.

 

“Because I wanted to make sure you actually brought someone home last night.” She brought her head up with a small smile. “It’s been a while, and I was kinda concerned for you…” Clarke trailed of, almost waiting for Lexa to glare at her.

 

Which she did, “Well now that you know there’s a very naked person in my bedroom right now, you can go back to bed.” Lexa told her. “And once I get her out of here,” She continued, nodding to her bedroom, “I’ll make you some breakfast to help with that hangover, okay?”

 

“Pancakes.” Clarke said in response. “Chocolate or blueberry.” She added as she began to step away and Lexa only gave her a smile and a nod.

 

Lexa watched as Clarke walked away for a second before stopping, “Wait,” She called out, causing Clarke to stop and turn around to look at her with a confused look. “Hold on,” Lexa walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle of Gatorade before taking a few steps to Clarke and handing it to her. “Hydrate,” She told her as Clarke took the bottle of blue liquid.

 

“Why do we have these…?” Clarke asked, slightly confused as she unscrewed the top and took a sip.

 

“For times like this…?” Lexa offered. “And for me after I come back from a run.” She shrugged. “Because you know, I run.”

 

“Why the blue one though?” Clarke asked, taking another sip.

 

“It tastes like liquid gummy bears.” Lexa shrugged.

 

Clarke took another swig from the bottle, carefully paying attention to the taste and trying to pick up on what Lexa just said. “Oh,” Her eyebrows shot up in realization, “It does.”

 

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded with a smile. “Now go back to bed, I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.”

 

Clarke gave her a small nod as she walked away and Lexa walked back to the kitchen. She turned back to look down at the coffee mugs on the counter in front of her as Clarke walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She remained still for a moment, not really sure why, but the _events_ of last night felt a little… _weird_ now. It’s not like this was the first time Clarke knew about it, almost _every time_ she knew about it; but it hadn’t happened recently and Lexa can’t really explain why that was. Maybe it was because her and Clarke had grown… _closer_? Lexa shook her head at that thought, she liked Clarke yes, they lived together so of course she liked her; but not like _that_ – they were just friends.

 

She had just finished pouring coffee into one of the mugs when Lexa heard her bedroom’s door open. Turning her head towards the noise, Lexa gave her a small smile, “Coffee?”

 

“Thanks but I think I’m just gonna head out,” The blonde said to Lexa, returning her smile. “We’re both on the same page right?” She asked, “That was just a one night thing?”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Lexa nodded, the last thing she wanted was for her to think last night meant anything more than that. “I’m glad we’re both on the same page.” She added. “But you can stick around for just a coffee if you want…?” Lexa still offered.

 

“I’m good…” She said hesitantly.

 

There was something about the way she said it that made Lexa think something had happened last night. She was too drunk to remember much about it but whatever she possibly did wasn’t _good_. “I’m sorry, did I do something last night?” She asked carefully, not entirely sure she wanted an answer. Yes, it had been a while but Lexa was still confident in her… _abilities_ in bed; so it couldn’t have been that. “It’s been a while for me but was I that bad?” She asked half jokingly.

 

“No, it wasn’t that.” She shook her head, “That was…pretty great.” She added before falling silent for a moment, thinking about how she should answer Lexa’s question. “How much of last night _do_ you remember Lexa?”

 

“Umm…” Lexa started, tilting her head to the side slightly, pretending to think about it. “I might be kind of a _light weight_ ,” She started. “And I also might not remember much of last night…” _Including your name_ , she thought to herself.

 

“Right,” The blonde nodded. “You may have called me by someone else’s name…”

 

“I…did…?” Lexa asked, confused at her answer as she squinted slightly. “Umm, who did I…?” She asked hesitantly, taking a step towards her. “Who’s name did I…?” No, Lexa couldn’t think of _anyone_ who’s name would slip out like that.

 

“More than once.” She added. “Must be _some_ guy.”

 

Lexa was almost physically taken aback by that, taking half a step back as she looked at her with a very confused look on her face. “A…guy…?” It took her a moment to overcome that shock before Lexa could speak again. “No, that can’t be right,” She shook her head. “I’m quite possibly the gayest person you will ever meet.” Lexa added. “Even the rainbow has nothing on me.”

 

“Funny,” She agreed. “But yeah, that was definitely a guy’s name.” Lexa opened her mouth to protest because that made literally no sense. “ _Clarke_ ,” Lexa’s eyes widened almost comically. “Exactly,”

 

“That…that can’t…” Lexa let out a sigh, stopping herself. “That’s not a guy,” She told her, that was pretty much all Lexa figured the blonde standing in front of her needed to know.

 

“Then, it must be one hell of a girl.” She corrected herself.

 

Lexa shook her head slightly, “I’m so sorry,” She finally apologized. “God that is…I’m really sorry, that never happens with me, I-”

 

“Don’t worry,” The blonde shook her head, stopping Lexa. “It was just a one night thing, so it doesn’t matter.” She let out a small sigh. “But you might wanna talk to this Clarke before you wanna go into something that’s more than just a one night stand.” She suggested before beginning to walk away. “Who is she anyways?” She asked, standing at the door, about to leave.

 

“Uhh…” Lexa hesitated. “My roommate.” She answered quietly. “She’s actually asleep in her room right now.” Lexa pointed at Clarke’s door, looking away.

 

“Wow, you have it a lot worse than I thought.” Yeah that was a pity laugh. “Good luck Lexa.” She said as she stepped out. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” She added as she closed the door behind her.

 

Lexa stood there speechless, unsure of what just happened; maybe she was a little hungover. And hopefully Clarke didn’t hear a word of that from her room. Maybe she did… _the walls_ are _paper-thin_. Lexa thought to herself, starting to panic as she brought her hand up, rubbing her forehead. _Anyways, breakfast_ , she shook her head, bringing herself back tot reality and doing her best to not think about what she was just told.

 

* * *

 

“Movie night?” Lexa asked as she walked into the apartment, coming home from work; Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were in the living room, in front of the TV but none of them seemed to be paying attention to the screen.

 

Raven and Octavia went silent the moment Lexa walked in, turning away from Clarke and at the TV as Clarke let out a small sigh of relief. “Yep,” Raven and Octavia said in unison as Clarke only nodded, not entirely convinced.

 

“Wanna join us?” Clarke turned her head towards Lexa, asking her. “And save me from having to deal with these two alone.”

 

“As much as I would love to,” Lexa started. “I have a lot of paperwork that I need to finish by tomorrow,” She told Clarke with a tired sigh. “So I think I’m going to go to my room and get started on them.”

 

Clarke nodded, watching as Lexa walked away. “Lexa,” Clarke stopped her suddenly “Did you eat?” She asked.

 

“Uhh,” Lexa stopped, thinking about it for a moment. “I think I had a protein bar…”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at that, “Yeah that doesn’t count as dinner,” She shook her head. “We got take out,” Clarke nodded towards the kitchen, “Your food’s in the fridge.” She smiled at her knowingly; Clarke knew a late night at the precinct meant Lexa not eating anything substantial pretty much the entire day. So when they were ordering dinner, Clarke made sure to get Lexa’s dinner too.

 

“Thank you,” Lexa said in a small sing-song voice as she made her way to the kitchen, deciding to heat it up and just take it with her to her room.

 

“Married.” Octavia quipped from beside her, receiving a glare from both Clarke and Lexa. “What?” She asked defensively. “You got her dinner because she was working late and you _knew_ she wouldn’t have eaten anything.” Octavia said to Clarke. “You know who I do that for?” Her eyes moved between Clarke and Lexa, “Lincoln.”

 

.

 

**Lexa**

**10:28pm**

So…Operation “Get Clarke Laid” huh?

 

**Clarke**

**10:29pm**

I’m sorry they’re loud. I’ll keep them down. Go back to work.

 

They were talking about Lexa; Raven and Octavia were talking about Lexa in relation to Clarke and just pestering Clarke with questions as to why they weren’t together yet. That’s also what they were talking about when Lexa had walked into the apartment earlier tonight. Clarke was mostly just putting it off with the same thing as before, telling them how they were just friends who lived together. She didn’t find it annoying, not really, it was mostly just ridiculous at this point how much they wanted to get the two of them together.

 

“Why are you two so hell bent on getting me and Lexa to hook up?” Clarke finally asked.

 

“Because it’s been forever since you’ve seen someone.” Octavia answered.

 

“That you know of.” Clarke added. “You don’t know everything that goes on in my life.” They do, her best friends know exactly what’s going in Clarke’s life in any given moment. But for the sake of this conversation, Clarke wanted them to think that wasn’t the case.

 

“Okay but you two have been living together for two years.” Raven started. “And in two years,” She continued. “Nothing’s happened?”

 

“What?” Clarke turned her head to look at her, maybe just a little bit annoyed by the questions now.

 

“Yeah, two years is long time,” Octavia chimed in with a nod. “Nothing?” She asked, same as Raven. “Maybe a… _lonely night_?”

 

“Are you serious right now?” Clarke asked instead of replying.

 

“It’s just…” Octavia trailed off, “Been a while since you’ve been seeing someone and…”

 

“We were just wondering whether it was because you and Lexa have something going on?” Raven picked it up, continuing much to Clarke’s annoyance.

 

“The most that’s happened is me seeing her without a shirt on but that’s about it.” Clarke told her friends with a light shrug. “We’re just friends who happen to live together.” She added. “Platonically, in separate bedrooms.”

 

**Lexa**

**10:38pm**

Why are they talking about me?

 

Clarke looked down as her phone’s screen lit up with another text from Lexa a few minutes later. Yeah…that conversation _kinda_ escalated; Raven and Octavia had moved on to practically planning exactly how they wanted to set up their friends.

 

**Lexa**

**10:38pm**

I can hear literally everything. The walls are thin af.

 

Clarke knew exactly how thin their apartment’s walls were. The two of them could hear everything the other did…something Lexa seems to forget about sometimes. So with a small smirk, Clarke typed out a reply.

 

**Clarke**

**10:40pm**

I know. I heard you “”entertaining”” yourself last night.

 

Lexa’s eye’s widened in surprise as she read Clarke’s text, she wasn’t sure if she was more shocked or embarrassed by it to be honest. And there was really no point in denying it…not now anyways.

 

**Lexa**

**10:40pm**

ClarKEE

 

.

 

There were no more texts after that last night, Clarke deciding there was nothing else to add and Lexa not having it in her to say anything more to Clarke about it. She was up later than Clarke anyways so they didn’t see each other later last night; it was probably around 1am that Lexa finally finished her paperwork and went to bed. So when she woke up the next morning, Lexa was almost dreading seeing Clarke.

 

“So about last night…” Lexa heard Clarke a few minutes later as she was making breakfast for the two of them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa turned around on her heel to face Clarke. “I-” She tried to find something to say, anything, but no words were coming out of her mouth. What did she have to say about it anyways?

 

“What?” Clarke asked jokingly. “You’ll be quieter next time?”

 

Lexa could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks as she rolled her eyes, going back to the eggs on the stove as Clarke walked up to her. “Can we just forget that even happened?”

 

“Just that one night?” Clarke asked with a smug look on her face; no, that wasn’t the only night Clarke heard her.

 

“Oh god.” Lexa’s face fell as she realized this probably wasn’t the first time Clarke heard her. “Excuse me, I need to move to a different state and change my name.”

 

Clarke let out a small laugh, “You know,” She started. “If you ever need _help_ , you can always just ask.” She offered casually. “Porn sucks; let’s face it, it doesn’t do much of anything anymore.”

 

Lexa’s jaw had dropped open when offered to _help_ , everything else after that just didn’t feel real to her. Maybe she didn’t get enough sleep last night and was just hearing things now. “Umm…wait what?” Lexa asked hesitantly.

 

“I’m just saying,” Clarke started again. “It’s not easy getting yourself off, and it’s a bit more _fun_ if you have someone else.”

 

Lexa only blinked a couple of times, still processing what Clarke was saying. Did she maybe get transported to an alternate universe over the night because this was… _unusual_? “Wait, what are you saying?” Lexa finally asked.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “I pretty much spelled it out for you,” She told her before letting out a small sigh. “I’m saying we can have sex.” Clarke stated. “If you want to, that is.” She added with a half shrug. Lexa didn’t seem to answer, only watched Clarke with a confused look on her face; she’s not really sure why she was _this_ surprised. Sure it was unexpected to hear Clarke say that but Lexa still didn’t know how to react to it. So Clarke let out a small frustrated sigh, “After you come home from work tonight,” She said, “I’ll show you what I mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So day 2 of clexa, i think this wasn't too bad. let me know what you thought and thanks for reading.


End file.
